


this puppy love is out of line

by redlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Size Difference, im a simp for hypnos and youre a simp for hypnos and so is zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Good Gods, Zagreus is smitten, and it's absolutelyembarrassing.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 426





	this puppy love is out of line

**Author's Note:**

> so basically im a clown and i love hypnos with my whole heart, heres a short thing

Zagreus knows, intrinsically, that Hypnos is tiny.

There's no measurable way to miss it! Whenever he emerges from the Pool of Styx, sulking from his latest defeat but perking up to trade snark with his favorite sleepy colleague—of course he registers how Hypnos's floating form doesn't even reach Zagreus's shoulder. He's small, but the bounce of his curls and the big grin he slaps onto his face whenever he sees Zagreus—well, Zagreus can feel his heart fill up and up and up with— _something_. So maybe he's a little too distracted to actually _retain_ how tiny Hypnos really is.

...which, frankly, is at his own expense. Perhaps Zagreus would be able to breathe better, if he had really cemented an understanding of Hypnos's slightness into his braincase. Because Hypnos is so, so small, now that he has to reach up on his tiptoes **(** _is he floating a bit too?_ **)** to press a sweet little good luck kiss against the corner of Zagreus's mouth.

 **(** _sleepy lashes flutter, heartbreaking smile on hypnos's pretty face, "don't forget to dodge those fireballs, zag!" before zagreus starts all over again._ **)**

It's only so much Zagreus can take—Hypnos is small in his arms. His hip is engulfed by Zagreus's heavy hand, and Hypnos blushes a frostier blue when Zagreus loses some semblance of common sense and just. _Squeezes_.

Of course, they have been friends since childhood, and Zagreus has been manhandling and pulling Hypnos into all his little misadventures for centuries timeless, losing track of how much easier it'd become with every growth spurt. Maybe he'd chalked it up to Hypnos—being, well, Hypnos, lethargic and easy-going and happy to follow Zagreus's schemes even when he showed rightful doubt **(** _no no no i am not putting the house to sleep again zagreus! hard pass!_ **)**

So yes, _intrinsically_ , Zagreus knows Hypnos is tiny, but it still brings an overwhelming rush of warmth to his chest when he sees Sleep Incarnate sprawled out on his too-big bed, snoozing away his break.

Good Gods, but he's smitten, and it's absolutely _embarrassing_.

But it's nice to curl up beside Hypnos, nice to pull him into his chest and press his chin into that mess of curly hair. Zagreus can surround him like this, if he wants, but Hypnos wraps his arms around Zagreus's waist and snuffles into his shoulder and just—there's that _something_ again, as warm and sweet as nectar welling up in cardiac capsule and scarred-but-healed-over ribcage. And Zagreus grins, a little silly, and settles in to sleep beside his love.

 **(** _and in his dreams, their hands are entwined, and the surface shines, and one day, one day, he will reach this, he will reach this._ **)**


End file.
